Hammocks are a popular item of outdoor furniture because they are inexpensive, readily mobile, breezy, and comfortably accommodating. One problem inherent to hammocks that are made from a solid piece of fabric is that rain water can accumulate on the hammock. The user then either has to manually remove the water from the hammock or wait for the water to evaporate from the hammock. Consequently, new approaches are needed that reduce, or entirely eliminate, the accumulation of water on the surface of hammocks.